The Feel of Betrayal
by samanddan
Summary: Sam loves Danny but Danny dosen't love Sam. And when Vlad Plasmius finds that out, a new plan bubbles up in his head. An Apprentice. And Sam is his target. and she accepts. what will happen between her and Danny? plz RxR
1. Chapter 1

**The Feel Of Betrayal.**

Sam was in her room sketching some drawings of Danny fighting ghosts. Something she enjoyed to do. Suddenly she felt a chill and covered her drawing incase it was that certain halfa. "Danny?" she called out thinking it was him.

"Hello Ms. Manson. Might I talk to you?" asked the voice. It clearly wasn't Danny's.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Sam demanded looking around her room.

"As you wish." said the voice. It was Plasmius. "Can I have a word with you?"

"How'd you find my house?" Sam yelled getting up from her desk.

"I have my sources. Now for the third time. May I talk to you," he transformed. "Human to Human?"

"About," Sam begun as she picked up her phone. "Or I'll call Danny."

"That's the exactly person I wanted to talk about."

Sam relaxed and put down her phone. "What about him? What did you do with him?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let me ask you something child, do you know why you get so worked up every time you here Daniels name as if he were in danger?"

Sam couldn't respond to that. Only looked down to her floor with sadness. Silence filled the room for some minutes until she spoke out her response with honesty. "No."

"Is it because you care for him?"

"Well of course I care for him. He's my best friend."

"No I mean, _care_ for him."

"Yo…You mean,"

"Yes. Love." answered Vlad. Sam blushed and turned back to look at her drawings. Pages full of nothing but the boy she loved for a long time. Vlad walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder, "You care for him with a great deal. But, does he return it?"

"Stay out it. It's non of your business." Sam said trying to forget his words.

"He cares for Valerie. He doesn't care about you like you care about him." said Vlad speaking the truth.

"Stop it!" said Sam sadly turning around to hit him. But Vlad caught her wrist before it hit. "Please………………stop." begged the girl turning her head away and closing her eyes.

"Why? It's the truth. I've been watching the fights between him and Valerie. Even the latest one with Technus. I saw how he was going to ask her out. He loves her not you."

Sam cringed at every word knowing he was right. Every word and she hated it all. Vlad let go of Sam's wrist and watched her hold her feelings for Danny in. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I've been looking for someone to train and take my place as head in charge of Vlad-co when I move on. Also someone to rid the Earth of Daniel. An Apprentice."

"Why Don't you choose Valerie? You have been watching her. And I'm assuming her skill." asked Sam.

"Because Valerie is a ghost hunter on her own. I just gave her the equipment so she could hunt. And so I can observe Daniels skill."

"So why'd you come to me?" asked Sam looking into Vlad's eyes.

"Because I've chosen you. We do have one thing in common." Vlad began as he walked right in front of Sam.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We both love someone we can't have. You love Daniel but can't have him because he doesn't love you. But indeed has feelings for Ms. Gray. And I love a married woman."

"You don't know that okay? He doesn't love her he likes her big difference." shouted Sam in protest.

"But you admit that he does have feelings for her. He only likes you as a friend. So, would you, Samantha Manson, like to become my apprentice?" Sam looked at him in confusion. Actually more like hopelessly. "Here's my number. So you can call me when you've made up your mind." said Vlad handing over a piece of paper with his number on it. He transformed and teleported out of her room. Sam sat down on her bed and studied the piece of paper, her eyes searching for an answer that couldn't be found. A question that was so hard to answer. And looking for a feeling she knows she might get returned.

**Next day at school**

Sam was holding on to her books close and tight, thinking about her and Vlad's conversation the night before. Danny and Tucker were next to her talking about there favorite online video game, doomed. Tucker stopped for a second and pointed to Sam. He whispered over to Danny,

"She looks so stressed out. Ya' think she's okay?"

Danny took a look at her then replied, "I dunno, ask her."

Tucker turned to Sam and asked her "You feeling okay? You look really tense."

"Who? Me? No I'm perfectly fine. Just keeping the sun out of my eyes." she responded nervously.

"Then why are you holding your books like they're gonna fly away?" asked Danny.

"Because I am. Why are you guys asking?" Sam asked.

"No reason." replied Tucker.

The three turned the corner. Sam decided to walk in front of the other two and speed up. Danny and Tucker both were puzzled about Sam's choice but decided to let her go. They could tell she had a stressed night and that she needed her space. During social studies, Tucker was still worried about Sam and wrote a note to her saying,

_Sam. I can tell something's up. _

Sam read it and wrote back, _I……….just had a really disturbing conversation between me and my, uncle. It's nothing to be worried about._

Tucker wrote, _was it that disturbing that you won't talk to me or Danny? _

_Tucker don't worry. I'll talk when I feel like it. I've just got something giant on the brain that's got me thinking heavy about it. _Sam replied.

_What? Telling Danny that you like him?_

_NO! and would you stop bugging me about that! You've been pushing that a lot on me lately. Give it a rest. _

_Then what is it?_

_Just something between me and my uncle. Like I said don't worry. _

Sam passed the note back to Tucker and told him to keep it. She felt very loved by him. Not the type of boyfriend love but a good, warm brotherly love. True Tucker was annoying but he was a cool friend. Loyal too. He's kept Sam's secret about her liking Danny for a long time.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that day during lunch, Danny received a text message from Valerie asking him to meet her in the back of the school. Danny got up and went to meet her. When he got there he called out her name.

"Psst. Danny, over here." Valerie called out from the bushes.

"Valerie? Why are you in there?" Danny asked while walking towards her.

"Danny, I've been thinking, about your question you wanted to ask me. You know, the one after our dates. And, I….." well instead of saying 'I accept', she leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. Danny kissed back in a happy way. When they parted, Valerie gasped as to who was watching. Sam. Her heart was broken.

"What?" Danny asked. Valerie pointed over to Sam who was tearing up with her hand over her mouth. Valerie knew how much Sam loved Danny. And she regrets kissing him. Sam started to back away. Eventually turning to run away. Run away from them. Danny was behind her calling her name and asking her to stop and wait. Sam didn't listen she, just ran faster. She was running back to her house to call that number. The number that would help her. Vlad's number. Back at the Casper High, Danny stopped chasing her because one, he was out of breath, and two flying was faster.

**Sam's House**

Sam was in her room searching for the card Vlad gave her. She picked up her phone and called him..

"Hello Vlad Masters speaking?" asked Vald putting the phone on speaker.

"Vlad. It's me Sam."

"Oh hello Ms. Manson. What's wrong? You sound like your crying."

"Yeah. It's because I saw Danny kissing Valerie. You were right, he'll never like me. So I've decided to accept your offer. I'm willing to become your apprentice." Said Sam closing her eyes fighting the tears and saying it strongly.

"Okay. Come to my mountain home tomorrow morning and we'll begin. And do feel better." replied Vlad. Sam said thank you and hung up. Vlad began to laugh an evil laugh.

**AN:** ha ha ha! I drew a little picture for it if anyone wants to see it just tell me and I'll send you the link. Now, do be a dear, and click that good ol' review button. Come on, I know you can do it! -


	2. ch 2

**Ch 2.**

The next morning, Saturday, Sam took her private jet to Wisconsin. Two hours later she met Vlad at the airport. They agreed they would train on the weekends and Fridays. When they got to the car, Sam asked if she could listen to a cd. Amy Correia. The song "Angels Collide" is what she always listened to when she needed help. Vlad looked back at Sam and saw that she still had pain in her from watching Valerie kiss Danny. She was staring out the window and looking at the rain. The silence was becoming sort of scary, so Vlad broke it by saying,

"so, Ms. Manson. How are you since our conversation yesterday?"

"Please call me Sam. I still have to get used to my best friends arch enemy." she replied. "And apparently my master." she muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry 'Sam', after a few days with me, you'll see that I'm not so much of a bad guy. You only know the side I use against Daniel and Jack. Tell me, when is your next school break?"

"Next week. Spring break." she replied looking at him blankly.

"Why don't you stay with me. So you can train. I'll fix a room for you. Just to your liking." suggested Vlad. This brought an idea to Sam. If she did stay and train with vlad, maybe she could become a better fighter than Danny or even Maddie.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." she said. "and yes, we can fix a room to my liking. Thank you."

When they got to the mansion, Sam looked in awe at the giant castle. Still coated in the inside with green and gold. _Packer's fan. _Sam thought to herself. Vlad led Sam to the giant guest room. Well, one of many roomsWhen Vlad opened the door, Sam saw the already gothic like interior. She placed her clothes down next to the bed.

"come, let me show you the training room." Vlad said at the door and Sam followed. "And this is the cabinet, is were I keep some of my anti-ecto guns. Like Valerie's. But I'll have some more made for you." Said Vlad showing Sam the cabinet and walking away from it.

"Excuse me for asking but, what type of fighting will you teach me?" asked Sam.

"Well first I'll teach you the things I know. Then you'll learn Tai Chi from a master." responded Vlad.

"but isn't Tai Chi for relaxing?" asked Sam puzzled.

"Yes. BUT the moves can be very effective. If you out the right amount of energy into it. And I'll explain what the means tomorrow." He said leading her out of the training room and into the hall. "come, time for dinner."

The table was filed with the most delicious meals. Well for a carnivore. Sam saw some fruits, vegetables and a large garden salad. "Um, Mr. Masters? I'm not really a big meat eater. I'm a Ultra-recyclo vegetarian."

"OH! I'm so sorry. You should have told me." apologized Vlad feeling bad for having a whole pig put out on the table.

"No it's not your fault. I just forgot to tell you." replied Sam. After dinner, Vlad once again showed Sam to her room so she would know where it is. "Thank you for everything Mr. Masters. The salad was good and to be honest, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Good Night." thanked Sam. Vlad said you're welcome and good night and left for his room for bed.

**Next Day**

Sam awoke in the morning, her brain still registering the previous day. After she was fully awake and dressed, she went downstairs to get breakfast. Vlad was at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Sam said good morning and Vlad looked away from his paper.

"Good morning Ms. Manson. Would you like some coffee?" offered Vlad.

"Yes thank you. And please call me Sam." accepting his offer.

"Once your finished we'll begin your training." said Vlad folding down his paper. Sam shook her head yes and started to sip at her warm drink. In the training room Sam was asked to put on a karate uniform. Vlad began to teach her the basic stuff, punches, kicks, etc. Then he got into the round house kicks, side, etc. Same with the punches. "Very good. Your progressing faster than I thought. Now, come with me. I would like to show you something that I need your help with." Vlad led her out of training room and into his lab. There he had on the screen an out line of her body.

"You see, I'm trying to create a suit for you. One that will deflect ecto -rays and such. But I'm asking if you to design it. The skin of the suit will naturally protect you from like I said ecto-rays." explained Vlad. Sam walked up to the screen. She asked for a pen and paper and began to draw out the look of the suit. At the top it had a black chocker, like the one she wore. Except it connected to the outfit. It lead down to a one piece with no sleeves. Then there was a belt. The one piece still lead down and stop and her black combat boots. On her upper arms for both arms, there were purple bands. Then one the forearms, there were black shields (an: like star fires from teen titans. It's just really hard to explain. .) And it was purple. She handed the design over to Vlad. He scanned it into the computer and it appeared on the screen. He typed something on the key board that made it transfer onto Sam's body outline. "There you are my dear. An anti ectoplasm suit that will protect you from any ghost attack. Even Daniels ghostly wail."

"Whoa. But that's his strongest move. How will it protect me from it?" she questioned clearly confused.

"The arm bands you designed will create a dome around you strong enough to prevail."

"Wait. What do you mean dome?" asked Sam.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

**At Fenton Works**

"Tucker do you have any idea where Sam is?" asked Danny.

"Nope. Not since yesterday." answered Tucker leaning back on the chair.

"Man. I feel really bad about yesterday. I can't even explain how bad I feel for doing that to Sam." said Danny. He plopped down on his bed with his hand in his hair looking at the ceiling.

"Well dude. She decided to follow you so don't go oh so heavy on blaming yourself. Like you've said before, me and her are just really good friends. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." explained Tucker.

"But where could she be! None of us have talked to her or seen her. I'm calling her." said Danny pulling out his phone and dialing Sam's number in a heart beat.

"Hello?" asked Sam.

"Sam, it's Danny. Are you okay?"

"Look who's talking." she spat.

"Sam don't you think I feel bad already. Me and Tucker want to know if you want to hit a horror flick with us today."

"Tucker's there? Put him on." asked Sam. Danny passed the phone over to Tucker.

"Hello Sam?" Tucker said.

"Hey Tucker. Listen, I need you to keep another major secret for me." pleaded Sam.

"Sure what is it?"

"Uh..never mind. I can't his the movies with you guys sorry. Family business. Oh yeah tell Danny that I'm gonna be doing family stuff during spring break so I'll see you guys next Monday okay? Gotta go, bye." and she hung up. Tucker passed the phone to Danny.

"What'd she say?" asked Danny.

"She's doing this family think during spring break so she won't be able to hang with us next week."

Danny let out a giant sigh. "Alright. Lets go. The movies starting soon." he said sadly. The two walked out of Fenton works and towards the movies. His ghost sense went off. Just perfect. He went into an alley near by and went ghost. He flew out and looked for the ghost. Cujo. And he was being chased by Valerie.

"Come back here ghost dog!" she yelled blasting at the poor thing. When Cujo saw Danny he ran faster and turned into the small puppy and hid behind him. "Get out of my way ghost kid!"

"No! I won't. I'll take him into the ghost zone you don't need to go blasting him! It's not like he'll kill anyone." said Danny flying in front of her with his hands in the air.

"I don't care. It's my job to hunt ghost." she pointed her gun at him. Danny flew away and grabbed Cujo and Tuck and flew into the basement of Fenton works.

"Thanks man." said Tucker landing. "That was close."

"Yeah a little to close. Okay Cujo. Since I suppose your not looking for anything, into the ghost zone you go." said Danny as he picked up the dog, opened the ghost zone and tossed him in. "Lets go." he transformed and the two walked upstairs and to the movies.

**One week later**

The week went by fast. Sam's training was over, and she was ready. Her skills were great and she'd master Tai Chi in half the time it normally took anyone. A fast learner you'd say. Vlad paced in front of her looking at his young apprentice. He stopped and looked at her. One thing was missing. He took her out of it's ponytail and took her hair and covered the left side of her face making her look more evil and gothic.

"One question, will you destroy Danny Phantom?" asked Vlad transforming into Plasmius.

Sam replied, "I'd thought you never ask."

"good. Then you're ready. Come lets go find young Daniel." and the two took off. At Danny's house Tucker just arrived.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Tucker.

"Play video games and take anger out on the machine." responded Danny.

"sounds good lets go hit the arcade." said Tucker.

"Do you know what sounds good to me? Fighting!" yelled Sam sitting on a hover board next to Plasmius.

"SAM!" said Danny and Tucker both shocked.

"Hello boys." she said jumping down and firing off a missile at Danny.

**AN: **Yah! Evil Sam has arrived! And it will get more interesting! I promise. Okay since I'm nice I'll post where you can see the picture of Sam as the apprentice. Okays, go to my homepage, (samanddan. and look for Vlad's new apprentice. My heart is pounding! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up soon. Oh! And for Teen Titans fans, the movie, "Trouble in Tokyo" is airing on Friday September 15th 2006. It sucks 'cuz it's the same night as the avatar movie. But if you go to and search teen titans, and click on the movie, it shows you what robin and starfire finally do! And no it's not sex. LMAO! I'll give you guys a link to Sam's suit design once I put it up on photo bucket .Kz? Cool!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"SAM!" said Danny and Tucker both shocked.

"Hello boys." she said jumping down and firing off a missile at Danny.

Danny looked up at her and realized that a missile was coming straight at him. He flipped out and ran for the ally. He flew back out as Danny Phantom as flew straight over to his friend.

"Sam what the hell was that for?" he questioned. She didn't respond, just punched him in the face as hard as she could. Danny hit the ground hard, letting out a painful cry on impact. He got back up on his feet. His mind was buzzing with "what's" and "why's."

Sam got back up on the hover board and next to Plasmius.

"Consider this a warning Phantom. You have a new enemy now." she yelled out to him. Then the two took off.

"What was that for?" asked Tucker running over to his friend. "Didn't she say she had a family thing to do this week?"

"That's what she said. But not what she meant." responded Danny while he looked at the sky.

"See, doesn't that make you feel better?" asked Plasmius looking back at Sam.

"A little. Can't you just teleport us back to your mansion?"

"Yes. But lets just enjoy the view. I rarely get to see it. What about you? Do you ever see the sky like this?" asked Vlad calmly.

"Only once. But I rather not talk about it."

At the arcade, Tucker was busy playing the new 'Crash Nebula' game while Danny was leaning his back up against the machine with his hand on his chin looking like he was in serious thought. _Why did she attack me? And why'd she say 'new enemy'? _he kept on thinking that over and over again trying to find answers as to what led Sam to be that angry at him or that angry at anyone for that matter. He noticed one time before that she said that she was against violence but just that day she used violence against him. That didn't sound like Sam to him, or to Tucker either. "Tucker I'm gonna go. I have to think about some things." said Danny leaving the arcade and flew home. Jazz was in his room when he landed.

"Danny are you okay? I saw that attack. I tried to go and help you but the person ran off."

"Yeah Jazz, I'm fine. Nothing to out of the ordinary. Did you the person's face?"

"No. Just their hair and body. They looked like Sam but it would never be her. Would it?"

"Never is karma's doorbell. And guess what, that was Sam. AND Plasmius. Bu.." he was cut off by Jazz.

"WHAT! That was her? Oh my gosh. Why the heck would she ever hurt you? You've been best friends since kindergarten." yelled Jazz.

"I don't know why she attacked me. Or why she betrayed us."

"Why don't you call her and ask? I'm sure talking things out would help solve the problem." suggested Jazz before adding, "You know your cheeks swollen. Right?" Danny touched his cheek and shook his head. "I'll leave you alone now." Once Jazz was gone, Danny pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's cell number. Apparently, that number was erased and she'd gotten a new one. So, he decided to fly over there instead.

Danny flew to Wisconsin and reached Vlad's house. He phased through the door and checked in the guest rooms until he found Sam's. She was drawing in her bed, that is until she shivered and noticed Danny was around. But she'd let him say the first thing. He landed down in front of her bed and appeared.

"Sam?" he called. She looked up, glared, then looked back at her drawing. "Sam, why'd you attack me? What did I do that made you that angry?"

This time, she placed her drawing down next to her face down. She looked up, closed her eyes, and fired a lazer at him. Hitting him in the emblem. "What the hell!" Danny yelled getting up. She still didn't reply to him, just started punching and kicking.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Valerie?" Sam spat at him stopping her attacks.

"Okay, THAT was uncalled for." Danny said. He lifted himself in the air hoping to avoid anymore violence. "Can you just talk. Please?"

"About what? How I betrayed you? How I turned my back on you and attacked you? NO! I'm through talking. And to be quiet honest, I always have been! Now get out!" she yelled, veins showing in her neck. Danny didn't continue, he sighed and put something on the counter and phased through the ceiling and flew home. When he was gone, Sam walked over to the counter to see what Danny left behind, a picture of them dancing that Tucker secretly took at the school dance. (AN: Parental Bonding) it was a secret until he showed Danny. Sam took the picture over to her bed. She drew her hair into a pony tail and put the picture next to her. She would never admit to Vlad that she still cared deeply for Danny. That night she cried herself to sleep, tears hitting the picture.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up the next morning to the sound of people crying. He walked down stairs to see what was wrong. And sitting on the couch was Mr. & Mrs. Manson. Maddie was next to Mrs. Manson comforting her while jack was next to Mr. Manson.

"There, there. I'm sure she'll be back." said maddie in a comforting tone patting Mrs. Manson on the shoulder. She saw her son on the stairs and told him to get her a glass of water. While Danny passed them he thought of what a good job Sam did messing her parents up. When he got back he handed her the cup and Mrs. Manson said that you and took a sip.

"So, um, what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We went to go get Samantha for breakfast but when arrived to her room she wasn't there. We told our butlers to search for her through out the house and they couldn't find her. We tried her cell phone but no one picked up. Then we checked her room one more time and found this note. You can read it I'm not." said Mr. Manson handing Danny the note. His parents look told him to read it aloud and he did.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

Well I'm 14 years old, my heart has been broken and I can't take it anymore. Life has come to play for me very harshly. I've run away from home to think about life and what to do. I don't think I'll ever return. I've always loved you guys and I thank you for bringing me up in such I kind environment. Although I've never liked the dresses, I've always liked you.

Love always,

Sam."

**AN: **Well, chapter three for you guys! I hoped you like. I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I really am! I just can't figure out what to write anymore! I was lucky my brain gave me this! I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer! I promise! School started and I KNOW I'm gonna be busy this year. Eighth grade already stinks. I have a math project AND a social studies project! And school only started a week ago! WAH! Poo! Alright I'm done complaining.

Please Review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom or any of It's characters. I only own Emily.

"My heart has been broken?" Danny questioned out loud. "What does she mean by that?" he asked handing the note back to Mr. Manson.

"Beats us." Sam's father replied.

"We came here thinking she'd be here with you. We already checked the Foley's and she wasn't there. So our last resort was Fenton Works." explained Mrs. Manson.

"Why'd you think she'd be here with me?" asked Danny wanting to know why.

"We believe she trust you more. Sure she trust Tucker, but we think your bond, and in yours and hers, is stronger." said Mr. Manson.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jack confused. Mr. Manson pulled out some papers from his pocket and put them on the table near Danny. He unfolded them and the Fenton's were shocked. "Oh. That's why."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up with the distasteful sound of birds chirping and the sun. the picture Danny left the night before was still in her hands, and kind of ruined from the tears. She sat up and stretched. She got dressed and went downstairs. Vlad had gone out to work very early

But she didn't mind. At the table was one of the ghost maids making Sam's coffee.

"Good morning Ms. Manson! Did you sleep well?" asked the maid.

"Oh good morning Emily. I slept, okay thank you. And thank you for the coffee."

"I hope the bed is okay!" Emily said concerned. Emily McLain is the sister of the famous ghost, Ember McLain. Emily died along with her sister in the house fire caused by Ember careless smoking. But this McLain was very kind. Almost the opposite of Ember. When she did she was lucky to keep her beautiful brown locks and blue-green eyes. She had a medium sized build. Meaning her bones are thicker then Embers but she was still skinny. She wore a blue t-shirt dress. with a navy blue apron that went down from the waist.

"Oh no. The beds fine! Don't worry." she answered. She took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh good."

"Hey Em, does is Vlad good to you? Like does he treat you well?" Sam asked.

"Hm? Oh yes. He's like a father to me. I never got the chance to experience what one was like because mine was a drunk. But he treats me very kindly. After I died, I wondered with my sister until she left. The I was alone. Until Vlad found me. I was very lucky. He does love me like a daughter you know. The one he never had. And he's the father I never had." Emily warmly explained. "See ya' later Sami!"

"See ya' later Em." _Who knew Vlad such a kind heart. _Sam thought. Then she took another sip of her coffee. She started to think about her parents. And her relationship with them. True her mom was always trying to get her in floral print clothes, and her dad opened up the curtains on her once or twice to wake her up, but deep down, she loved them. And even though they don't accept the fact that their daughters goth, they love her too. When she finished her coffee, she put on her karate clothes and went to go train herself some more.

--

A few months passed and summer moved on. Autumn was here. And so was the new school year. Over the months, Sam and Danny fought a couple of times and Sam always won. Vlad got home one day around six, like always, Sam was doing her homework from her new school. Doing it in her pajama's. Vlad opened up an envelope that had the words "Invite" in red plastered across the front. The delivering address was a place in the ghost zone. Sam stepped into the room.

"Mr. Masters?" she called out. "Is everything okay? You look tense."

"Hm? Oh. Hi Sam. It's nothing, just this invite."

"What's it say?"

Vlad put on his reading glasses and held it out in front of him and began to read it out loud.

"_Penelope Spectra invites _

_You and your party_

_To her annual Autumn masquerade ball._

_Friday the 13th _

_7p.m to midnight._

_R.S.V.P. By Monday October 9th._

_Come to fool your closest friends."_

"Sounds fun." Sam said after Vlad set the paper down on the table. "Are you going to attend?"

"That is, are _ we _going to attend. And yes we are." he said.

"Really? Oh thank you! Wait, can Emily come too? The invite said 'you and your party'"

"Yes she can. Now go and inform her before I change my mind and we won't go." as he finished, Sam got up and ran to find Emily calling her name. "Teenagers…."

At the Fenton household, Danny was receiving mail as well. Infact, the same invite. Jazz brought it up to his attention. Now imagine this, one of your enemies has just invited you to a masquerade ball. How confused would you be. Danny offered if Jazz would like to come but she couldn't. One, she had a date that night with her boyfriend John. And two, if she wanted to bring him, can you say, 'I'm breaking up with you'? he called Tucker and he excepted right away. A way to, how do you boys say it, oh yes, hit on the ladies. (don't ask. Please don't.) Both of the invited Halfa's rsvped that night. You could imagine Danny's conversation. But I'm not getting into that.

A week passed and Sam and Emily were still looking for a dress and a mask to wear. Emily choose a dress that was oriental style. And soft silk fabric. Colors of Blue with a Gold outline, trimming and design of flowers. Her mask was the same color but a dragon design instead of flowers. Sam dress was a skirt and shirt. The skirt was black. With layered lines separating the black sections of the long, floor touching skirt. The shirt was also black. The sleeves were tight until they reached the forearm. After that, they flared out. After the shirt stopped just below the collar bone, it tied, leaving a sharp oval going straight down. Around the oval was a gothic like flower design. Her mask was half white, half black. Designed like ying and yang. Her right eye would need black eye shadow but no bother for her. They bought their dresses and went back to Vlad's.

Danny bought the _Phantom of the Opera_ outfit from a Halloween place. Minus the jackets and robes. Just the vest, white shirt, and black pants (Danny's selves are like captain Jack Sparrow's white shirt.) Tucker picked out a normal tuxedo. They went shopping for a masks. Tucker picked out a really goofy one. While Danny pulled out a half black and half red one. They got the masks and went on their way.

School was hard. Starting out without Sam. Her absence was hard to miss. Everyone noticed Danny sorrow for his missing companion. Just him and Tucker walking down the hallways. A weird feeling. No Sam to start the conversation, comfort anyone, make jokes about Paulina or other girls. Dash stilled picked on him and said things like, 'Oh where's your gothic girlfriend Fen-tonio?' and others. Danny never replied to those questions or types of things, only gave dirty looks. And receive punches because of those looks. Sam wasn't doing so hot either. In her new school, she was the only goth. She'd sometimes say things to herself like, 'I miss the guys.' meaning Tucker and Danny. She'd say stuff like that while she would draw silly faces of Tucker and is barrette. Or of Danny. Only to amuse herself when she was board. She refused to make friends. The only friend she'd made was Emily.

September passed and the week of the ball came. The excitement for Emily was bottling up inside until she'd scream in excitement. The last time she went to something like this is when she went to the Music awards when Ember won best new artist of the Year awards. When Sam got home the night of the ball Emily flew to her and screamed so loud that Sam jumped.

"AAHHH! Can you believe it! In just a couple of hours we'll be dancing in the most beautiful dresses we'll probably ever wear!" Emily shouted.

"yeah. I can hardly believe it." Sam said plainly.

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited? Aren't you looking forward to it? There might be some hot ghost guys there." Emily said slyly.

"One, yes I'm looking forward to it. Two, I'm tired beyond belief. And three, I'm not interested in ghost guys. Well I shouldn't be saying that. But anyway, I've got homework to do so," and with that, she walked to her room. Emily knew something was up so she turned invisible and followed her. Sam _was _doing her homework, but she'd drifted off to drawing Tucker and Danny again. Emily was over head floating watching Sam draw.

"Wow Sam. You're good." she pointed out becoming visible. Startling Sam.

"Ahh." Sam yelled nervously covering her drawings. "how long have you been floating there?"

"Long enough to see who or what you're drawing. Who are they anyway?"

"Well, the goofy one in the barrette is Tucker. And the other one is Danny. There were my friends in Amity Park. Well Tucker is anyway." she explained. Emily gave a look meaning 'what about the other guy?' "Danny is half ghost. The famous Danny Phantom. The one I'm training to fight with. I like him. But, Vlad doesn't know so don't tell him. Okay?" Emily shook her head yes.

"Now come on! Finish you're homework so we can get ready!" said Emily smiling wide. Sam smiled too and continued her homework.

At Fenton works, Danny and Tucker were finishing up their homework.

"Danny, I'm gonna run home to get ready. I'll be back when I'm done 'kay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have Jazz answer the door so my folks won't be suspicious. See ya in a little bit." Danny said watching Tucker leaving his room to get to his house. Danny but his stuff in his backpack and headed for the shower. When Tucker came back a few hours later, his barrette was off and he was wearing contacts and his goofy mask. He went upstairs to Danny's room to see if he was ready. Danny wore the tux over his phantom suit but took the gloves off and left his hair alone. He put his mask off and phased them to the basement. Jazz was down there waiting for them so she could cover for them.

"Hey Jazz!" Tucker said as Danny let goof him when the they reached the floor.

"Oh hi Tucker. Danny, are you guys taking the speeder?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to carry Tucker." Danny said plainly. "And I don't want to do that. I don't think Tuck wants to do that. Do you?" worry lines forming around the bottom of his eyes.

"Heck No!" Tucker shouted eyes wide open.

"Good. Jazz pass me the keys to the speeder please." Jazz tossed him the keys. "Thanks."

"Be careful Danny. And if anything becomes haywire, come straight home please."

"I got it Jazz. I'll see you around 12:30p.m. Bye" and with that, Danny and Tucker got into the Specter Speeder and headed to Spectra's. And at the same time, Vlad, Sam, and Emily were on their way there as well. A little while later, they arrived at the party. Vlad and his party were early by five minutes. And Danny and Tucker got there ten after seven. By seven thirty, the party was filled with ghost. All of which, Danny, Sam, Emily and Vlad were acquainted with. Emily saw Ember and ran over.

"Ember!" she yelled at her sister.

"Emily?" she asked turning her head. She saw her sister running towards her. Emily tackled Ember in a hug.

"Oh I haven't seen you since you went away for your music! I missed you so much!" Emily said. Tears of joy in her eyes.

"Em I missed you too." Ember said hugging her sister back.

Close to the two McLain sisters were Danny and Tucker. Danny's ghost sense was going off like crazy. He walked away from Tucker who was flirting smoothly with some ghost girl. And he saw her. He saw Sam. A slow song came on and Danny, with his mask on, walked over to her and bowed very shortly and held his hand out. Palm up.

"May I have this dance miss?" he asked her. Eyes closed.

She blinked a rested her hand on his. "Yes you may, sir."

The two started to twirl around making Sam's skirt swirl with the passing wind. Danny bought Sam close. Close enough were his mouth was next to her ear. And her mouth was next to his ear.

"Why are you doing this Sam? I read the note you wrote to your parents. They came to my house crying and looking for support."

"I'm doing this for myself Danny. It's better this way."

"No Sam. No it's not better. Sam, everyone is wondering and worrying about you. Your parents especially. Please come back to Amity Park." Danny whispered.

"No Danny. I'm not. I like this. I know you don't but I do. Like the note said, my heart has been broken."

"Sam, what does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Sam please tell me."

"Oh God…... does this mean we have to start fighting now?"

He twirled her around once more. This time, her back was touching his chest, her hands were crossed and Danny's were in hers. "Please Sam, I don't want to fight anymore." The song ended and he twirled her out in front of him and let go of her hands. He left a red rose in her hands. She looked at the rose and squeezed it tight and brought it close to her heart.

**AN (Please Read it through) Thanx: **Poor Danny. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's 6 pages long instead of 4! OMGOSH! Vlad was SOOOOOO OOC when he got the invite. And I'm SOOO sorry for that! Please forgive me! Okay to fully explain myself for the ball. First off, I wanted it to be in winter but I thought jumping over summer and fall was stupid. So I HAD to change it to fall. Second, if it was in Winter, Danny and Sam would be slow dancing under mistletoe. And I would have used the quotes from the Batman movie with catwoman and the penguin in it. For those of you who have seen the movie, it's the scene where Bruce and Selina are at the masquerade ball and they have that conversation. My favorite scene in the movie. The quotes, **Selina Kyle**: A kiss under the mistletoe... a mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it. **Bruce Wayne**: But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it.

But because it's fall I couldn't. But I REALLY wanted to! I could have, but mistletoe in the fall, eh. Weird. Emily is MY character that I made up. And if anyone wants to see a pic of her, pm me and I'll send u the link. Danny's outfit (phantom of the opera one) is owned by the people who designed that outfit. And the puffy sleeves are owned by the costume designers for Pirate Of The Caribbean. All three of those movies. **And a new episode of Danny Phantom is airing soon, it's called, "Urban Jungle" it airs, Monday October 9th. **

wow, this is becoming big so I'll rap it up here, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5**

Sam walked away with the rose tight in her hands. She looked at it for a while and then looked back to see if Danny was still there. But he wasn't, he walked away as well to find Tucker. Sam turned her head in front of her and started to looking for Emily or Vlad. Danny on the other hand was still down that his talk didn't help at all. For once jazz was wrong. Danny met Tucker over at the drink table and grabbed some water.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked. He lowered his mask and looked at his best friend under his black hair that shaded his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just, dandy." he replied . He put the glass down and walked away leaving Tucker worried.

"Sam!" a ghost shouted. Sam spun around to see who it was.

"Oh, Dora it's you. You startled me. How'd you notice me with me back turned?" Sam asked walking up to the friendly ghost.

"You think I forget your beautiful black locks?"

"Right. Um, how've you been? How's Aragon?" Sam asked.

"I've been doing fine thank you. It's my brother I'm worried about. He's been acting so strange lately. Always waking up at three in the morning and wondering around the castle. Always telling me he thinks something's burning when nothing ever is. Very strange. So, how are you? I Haven't seen you in a while. I heard you're working with Plasmius. Is everything alright between you and your friends?" Dora asked.

"I guess Emily spilled the beans huh? Well yes, it's true. But I'm doing fine no need to worry about me. Excuse me I have to use the restroom. I hope your brother feels better. Take care Dora!" Sam replied excusing herself from the conversation and walking away.

At 12:15 a.m., Emily came stumbling in through Vlad's ghost portal.

"Last time I take you to ANY party." Vlad commented.

"Should I take her to her room?" Sam offered,

"No no, it's alright. I'll do it. I don't want you to get hurt." and with that said, Vlad picked up Emily and carried her to her room. Sam was behind them heading to her room. When there, she put the rose in a small vase next to her bed, got undressed, put her p.j.'s on, washed her face, and headed for bed.

On their way home, Danny was happy to see Sam, but confused by her comments. Tucker was passed out in the passengers seat with some ghost girls phone number, mask and tie on the floor. When they arrived at Fenton works, Danny carried Tuck upstairs and into the guest be room. He walked into his room and put his p.j.'s on. Collapsing into the safe comfort on his bed, he wrapped himself in the soft warm blankets and tossed over on his side. The notes from a few months ago were on his night table next to his bed. He pulled them out and read them over. The funny jokes, crazy doodles of their heads with funny faces, all things that insured the close bond between them. He chuckled as he looked at it one more time. He put them back and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Vlad explained to Sam how the machinery on her arms can produce ectoplasm like energy attacks. Like Danny's. She used this energy in the future fights her and Danny had.

**3 Years Later.**

"Okay class," shouted Mr. Schwartz coming into full view of the class. "take out your poems you had to do last night for homework. Any volunteers?" he asked. No one raised their hand. " okay then," he said grabbing his grade book. "I'll just pick randomly." he took his finger and whammed it on any name. "Ah! Danny Fenton. Please come up and read your poem."

He stood up and picked up his homework. Danny had changed in the three years Sam has been gone. His hair that once was tufted and hung in his face slightly, was now fully hanging in his face. (like it is when it's wet.) the once red and white t-shirt was replaced by a white long sleeved shirt with a solid black t-shirt on top. His sky blue jeans were gone, and black ones took their place. Even his sneakers were black. But some things that changed of Danny were good and physical, he'd gotten a little bit taller, his chest muscles stood out a tad under his shirts. A go-tee had grown on the bottom of his chin. And his voice had deepened too. He'd arrived to the front and began to read his poem.

"My poem is called, 'I Miss You'

_The only thing I can do since you left, is surpress the smiles._

_No happiness comes without you near._

_I'd wish you'd come back, come back home._

_My face lost it's luminance it once had._

_My laugh lost it's magic._

_My hair has become dull and gray. _

_I've tried to ask you to reconsider, _

_But you still never listened._

_Your Parents were worried, _

_And we were concerned._

_You've been gone for three years._

_And I still miss you dear._

_Please come back home._

_I'm still missing you._" Once he finished, he returned to his seat.

"Very deep Mr. Fenton. A+. What's it about?" asked Mr. Schwartz.

"The poem is about….uh. My aunt, she passed away three years ago."

"Very good then, see me after class please." requested the teacher of Danny. Tucker's poem didn't shock anyone. It was a love poem about tech. After Tuck went, Danny started to look out the window and at the bleak white dots falling onto the white blanket that covered Amity Park. He set his focus on one pacific flower, the one that stood up on it's own. Through the snow and wind. Class ended pretty fast after that. Time flys when you're staring at snow fall. The bell rang and the seventeen year old walked towards his short, stubby, teacher.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he called.

"Daniel you've been my literacy student for the past four months, I can tell when you're lying. Plus Mr. Lancer gave me some tips. What was that poem _really_ about? Your short pause gave it away."

"Three years ago a very close friend of mine moved to Wisconsin. She never told me my or never even said good-bye. I still miss her a lot." Danny responded truthfully.

"Ms. Manson correct? I had her for read-rap and rally during your freshman years."

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Danny asked shocked.

"Well one, I never forget a face and two, when you were a freshman you'd three, including Mr. Foley here, always hung out. And you and Ms. Manson ad your 'flirting' moments if I'm not mistaken. I'm quiet observant. And after she became 'missing', the next year you went downhill with your grades and wardrobe. And you still manage to pass to graduation. You still care don't you?" he asked switching topics quickly. Being a master at identifying poetry, Mr. Richard Schwartz can identify ANY type of poetry. Let it be, love and romantic, to horror and macabre. He could see any. And this poem, was filled with sadness, remorse and love.

"To be honest, it's been three years, and I still don't know. May I have I late pass please? My next class is science." Danny tolled his teacher the best he could. Three years and he's still confused. After the relationship with Valerie fell apart when she saw him transform after K.O.ing him, she never spoke to him again. Nothing that even involved him or Tucker. In fact, she moved only because of her fathers job. He was relocated to another Axion Labs in the U.S. Danny collected his late pass and left.

A few states away, Sam was on her way to the school library. Over the three years Sam has changed too. Her hair took on a natural curve at the end like her grandmothers when she was young. Like every growing girl, her hips got slightly bigger and so did her breasts. She started wearing light black eye shadow, her shirt changed. It went from the purple circle to a white coffin in the middle. The green and black skirt was replaced by a solid black skirt and a green belt with mini skulls rested on top sliding down to the left. The purple stockings and black combat boots staid. So did her black bracelets. Her left eyebrow had a hoop ring in it. Her ponytail left her head. Her voice matured as she did. (it sounds like it did in "Urban Jungle.") She sat down at the computer and checked in for her e-mail. One read from Tucker. "Tucker?" she questioned. She did keep in touch with him over the past few years. She opened it up and saw some goofy pictures of him. "Very Funny." she said to herself looking at the funny faces. She came to the last picture and saw Tuck and Danny in one picture. "DANNY?!" she said very loud. She quickly hit the reply button and typed back to Tucker.

"OMGOSH! Is that really Danny? What happened to him? I know we're enemies but that doesn't mean I still can't ask as to what happened to him. He looks like he went down hill. On a side note, how are you doing Tucker?" she typed in response to the pictures. She looked back at the picture of Danny and studied it. _Danny what happened to you? _she thought.

"Miss, the school's library is not for e-mailing friends or looking at pictures. It's for research. Detention." said the librarian standing behind Sam. She was forced to leave the library and go back to her lunch period with a detention slip. She drew that whole time, not touching her salad. She dropped the pencil and looked down at her bracelet, tossing it back and forth on her arm. Sighing she got up and left. Leaving her salad. She was so stressed out from that picture of Danny. She'd had other boyfriends in her life, like Gregor or Elliot. And her recent one, Eric Conrad. He was such a sweet boy. He treated her like a angel. He sent her valentines, took her to a movie. Goofed around with her, tossed notes in class, walked together. Joked, laughed, it was fun. Until she broke up with him and he became her Nathan. The annoying little guy stalking a girl. She finally tolled the principal and got him suspended. The end of the day came quick and the snow was falling slowly on her long black coat and gray messenger bag. She looked up and watched the flakes flutter and dance in the white sky above her. Loved it. She loved it all. The feeling of the cold, and the beauty of winter all around people. She walked back to her home now of three years. To her new 'father.' The giant castle came into view. She stepped into the house and to her room. Opening her laptop she pulled out her literacy homework and began it.

Back in Amity Park, Tucker was reading his e-mail Sam sent him. "I'm doing alright Sam thanks for asking. But I can't say the same for Danny. He walks around like a zombie. Always sad, and quite. We still hang out and he still deals with ghosts. He's gotten whiter. He barely eats. He's not anorexic, don't get me wrong, but he still keeps his weight good. His grades aren't so hot either. All C+ and D+. and he still manages to pass till graduation. I have no clue how he does it, but he does. Talk to you later Sam." he typed. He looked at his phone and the pictures of the three of them before Sam moved away. His phone began to vibrate. "Danny" is what it read.

"Hello?"

"Tucker? It's me Danny. Can you come over to my house for a while?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." he responded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine. Just come over okay?"

"Sure. Bye." he hung up along with Danny and walked over to Fenton Works. Tucker's red barrette was replaced by a red baseball cap. Yellow shirt gone and a light blue button down shirt and a white undershirt took it's place. His green pants gone and dark, dark blue jeans rested along with a brown leather belt. something Sam would never approve of. And his brown boots stayed along with his PDA, backpack filled with tech., and his glasses. His voice deepened a little a long with all the other boys in the school that were his age. No facial hair on this boy. He kept it nice and smooth.

He arrived to Fenton Works and knocked on the door. He heard jazz yell 'I got it' and answered. Her hair was short, up to her chin, and curved at the end. Small bangs covered one eyebrow. A light black tang top replaced the black long sleeved shirt and the sky blue pants she wore stayed along with her shoes. A gold lace locket hung around her neck. Inside two pictures, one of the Fenton family of four, and the other a picture of her boyfriend John.

"Oh! Hey Tucker. Come right in. Danny's in his room as always." she said greeting him with a smile. She walked away and turned on the news. Tucker walked up the stairs and into Danny's room. Which hadn't changed a bit.

"What's up dude?" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"I have a plan to get Sam back." Danny answered.

"Another one? Haven't the past ten fail? Horribly?"

"Yeah. But this time, I'm gonna talk to her. No ghost powers. Just human to human."

"Didn't you try that a few months ago and you came back with a black eye?"

"Humor me."

"Okay. 'Go ahead Danny. Go for the 11th time and try to get your enemy to become your best friend again.'" Tucker said sarcastically. Danny just gave him a 'Thank you but no thanks' look.

"Want to come with me this time? So you can talk to her? We can take the Specter Speeder." Danny offered cheering up a little bit.

"Sure why not. As long as she doesn't attack me, I'm fine with it."

"She won't attack you. Now if it were only me, then she'd attack. But because you're coming. I don't think she will. Come on!" he said. He turned ghost and phased him and Tucker through the floors and to the lab. Tucker was the best driver out of the two of them, so he would drive. Do to Danny's constant up late night ghost hunting, he crashed into fake plastic deer, and ran over the cones every time he took his drivers test. And got in trouble for it too. Of course, it was always funny to see Danny mess up a lot. After flying for a few hours, they came into view of the castle.

"Okay Danny, do your thing." Tucker said diving down for the roof. Danny pressed his hands against the side of the speeder and turned it invisible. Tuck landed the speeder very softly, hardly heard. But one person heard it, Sam. She went up to the addict and peeked through the a jarred door on the roof. She saw the speeder appear on the roof. She quickly ran to her room and shut the door. _Not again. _She thought hitting her hand on her face and dragging it down. She sat on her bed waiting for another 'rescue' mission from, the infamous Danny Fenton. A knock was heard. She got up and answered. To her surprise it was Tucker. The frown on her face disappeared and a smile took it's place.

"Tucker!" she shouted hugging him. When they parted she took a good look at him. "Oh Tucker, you have no clue how much I missed you! Your outfit changed. and so did your goofy barrette. Your clothes makes you look like a Blue Man!"

"HA HA HA! Thanks. It's so good to see you again Sam. You really didn't change that much. Still the same goth friend I've had for the past 17 years. I like your new hair do."

"Thanks." she stepped behind him and looked both ways down the halls. Only to check if Danny was there. "No sign of him." she said to herself. "Where are you?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Uh, Danny didn't come with you did he?" she asked. Tucker waved his hand over to her and put his mouth near her ear.

"He's on the roof. He want to talk to you."

"Again? Fine. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." she said leaving the room. She walked up to the roof and saw him pressed up against the speeder. "Danny? Is that you?"

"Hey Sam. Can I talk to you please? A peaceful conversation. No weapons, and no ghost half." she nodded yes and walked over to him. "Why'd you leave? Why'd you betray and attack me? Why do we have to keep fighting?" he asked her calmly.

"Danny, I left because you broke my heart. I betrayed you because I was hurt inside beyond repair. That's why I attacked you. To take out my anger and rage."

"What do you mean 'I broke your heart'? You said that three years ago at that ball. We didn't fight then. Why do we have to fight now?"

"Danny for a very long time I love you. And I still do. And when I saw you kiss Valerie my heart was torn out. I was so hurt by that. The day before was the day Vlad made his offer. And I accepted. I shed so many tears that night. My grandmother was worried about me and sat in my room comforting me for the rest of the day. Having that feeling of love for someone inside of you for a long time is the best feeling in the world. And then seeing it shattered within a few seconds is honestly the worst feeling. I've never been so hurt in in my life. I've had other boys in my life that I've dated but for some reason, you bring me the most happiness. And right now I feel so safe around you. That's why I left and betrayed you."

"Sam, I….I never knew any of that. Please come back with us. I want things to go back the way they were before. Before any of this ever happened. Please?" he pleaded walking up to her and resting his arms on her shoulders. She took his hand off and turned around.

"No Danny. I want things to stay this way. As much as it kills me to say that, I do. And no matter how much I miss you, Tucker or my family, it's true." She said. The addict door opened and Tucker rushed out.

"Guys! Vlad, behind me!" he managed to say out of breath. Danny flipped out and grabbed Tucker, tolled him to take off to Amity park. And Tucker did, leaving Danny and Sam on the roof alone, awaiting Vlad. Vlad cam storming in right after Tucker left.

"Samantha what is he doing here!?" he demanded.

"Uh, Um, looking for a fight?" she said unsure.

"I'm trying to get her to come with me!" Danny yelled transforming and stepping in front of Sam. _What's he doing? _she thought. Vlad smacked Danny out of his way and put a gas mask on him and Sam.

"Good Night, little badger." Vlad said releasing knock out gas.

**AN: **There you are folks! Chapter five! The last chapter is done and packed up and I'm sending it to you guys next Friday! Only a few days of waiting is lucky for you guys after about a month and a few days waiting for this chapter!

That poem is dedicated to my uncle who died 3 three years ago. See, THREE YEARS LATER!

I'm gonna stop here and let you guys review! Please??? Until next time!


	6. Final Chapter

**AN: **Okay. Sadly yes this is the last chapter. No sequel. I couldn't help but put a song in at the end. And I'll explain it later. For now, Enjoy.

Danny opened his eyes in the middle of Vlad's football field. The same one him and Jazz were standing in three years ago. The lights were beating down on his squinted green eyes. The field looked empty. But when he looked harder he saw a figure coming towards him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." the figure said bending down slightly.

"Sam?" Danny said barley being heard.

"Bingo. Enjoy your nap?" she said, bending down into full view. The screen flashed on and so did Vlad Masters face.

"Ah. Daniel. You're awake." he commented.

"Vlad. What is this for? Why'd you knock me out?" asked Danny standing up next to Sam.

"Well, to get you hear for one." Sam commented crossing her arms.

"I'm having you two fight." Vlad said.

"And that's different how?" Sam questioned.

"To the death." Vlad responded.

"WHAT?!" both of the children screamed. Sam's hands dropping to her side.

"Yes that's right. To the death. And I'm making it rather challenging for you. I have implanted a ground splitter. It will be activated shortly. A shield has been put up. It works on humans AND ghost. Daniel I'm sure you remember that."

"Sadly I do."

"Samantha, the ectoplasmic energy in your suit are fully operational. You kids have fun." said Vlad in the most evil way he could. Sam looked terrified. She couldn't possibly fight to the death. Could she? She questioned herself and her abilities. Knowing her and Danny were almost equal. Danny didn't want to fight either. He still treated Sam like he did before Vlad or ghost powers stepped into the picture. Like best friends. Suddenly the ground shook violently. Danny levitated above the ground and Sam stood her ground. The football field spilt into six sections. It looked bottomless. The fear on the children's faces grew as they stared into the bottomless pit. Sam stepped back and shook her head to snap back to reality. And focus her attention on Danny and the starting fight. She turned around to see that Danny was on the ground and ready to fight. Sam let out a battle yell and ran towards him ecto guns blazing.

_Flashback 10 years._

"Hey Sam! What ya doing?" asked the young seven year old Danny Fenton.

"Hm? Oh, hey Danny! I'm just drawing." responded Sam.

"Cool can I see?" he asked he sat down next to her in the park. He looked over at drawing. Never seeing an anime drawing before, he questioned it. "What is it?"

"You mean you've never see anime before?" he shook his head no. "Ha ha. It's sailor moon. I like to read the comics and watch the T.V. show. Check it out sometime. It's not that bad!" she said eyes happily closed and smile tight and bright.

_End Flashback_

Danny fell to the ground with a grunt as he watched Sam fly over head on her jet pack, shooting more ecto beams at him. He quickly went intangible and dogged the beams. The time it took for him to fly up and grab her ankle was almost to fast to see. She gasped as her leg was touched by something she couldn't see. She took advantage of it and flew towards the shield and kicked him off and right into it. When he came to the ground, he spat out,

"I'm sorry Sam, if you're gonna treat me like your REAL enemy, then I'm going to treat you like one too. And this time, I'm not holding back!" his hands glowed green as he ejected from the ground and towards her. Sam's eyes grew small and filled with fear.

_Flashback, 7 years_

"Happy birthday Danny!" everyone shouted in joy . Pizza slices were passed around followed by cake.

"Oh my baby boy is getting so big!" said Maddie hugging her ten year old tightly.

"Um, thanks mom." said Danny hugging her back.

"Alright my boy, time for presents." shouted Jack giving his son the first one.

"From Tucker," he opened it and saw a brand new computer game. "Cool! Thanks Tuck!"

"Open the purple one! It's from me." suggested Sam pointing to the purple box. He opened it and saw it was a model rocket kit.

"Whoa! It's so cool Sam! Thank you!" he said gazing at the cover.

"I know how much you like rockets and N.A.S.A so I got you a model rocket. You build it." she said messing with her hair. The next thing she knew, little arms were wrapped around her in a hug.

"Come on guys! Lets go build it!" Danny yelled running into the house followed by Tucker and then Sam.

"Danny what about the other presents?" Maddie called, but seeing as he was already half way up to his room, there was always later.

_End Flashback_

"Ah!" Sam shouted flying into the shield and hitting the ground. She glanced at her stinging arm to only see that the machinery was blasted off by a certain ghost. "It's been three years and I haven't even damaged this thing once and some how you do! I don't get that!" she stood up and faced him. The place where her arm machinery once was, had now some blood coming from a small cut. The jetpack lifted her up of the ground and towards Danny. She stopped it right in front of him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, gloves and sleeves torn off. He looked up and saw them in her hands. "Fair is Fair." she said dropping them to the ground with a smile. He got up and became intangible flying behind her and placing his hands under her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Cutting off your flying." he said using his ice powers to freeze the jetpack and break it with his knee. She dropped only ten feet. "And if you're not flying, neither am I."

"You do have advantages you know. Turning invisible, flying, and such. I don't get why you just don't waist me now. I know I'm the least of your worries."

"I know I have advantages against you. But if you insist on fighting, I prefer a fair game." he ran towards her hands glowing. She saw him and jumped to another piece of land, only to be followed and hit in the back by Danny. Her back was now somewhat exposed in the middle, along with a burned mark.

"Ow." she said getting up. She looked again to see that he was running towards her again, fist tight. She jumped up and he stopped and looked up at her. She came down and pinned him to the ground. He fought to get up, but she pinned him hard. It was until he went intangible and went into the ground. She got up and looked around. She looked at the shaking ground when a ball of ecto energy exploded in front of her. She was sent into the air and did a back hand spring to land. He reappeared across from her.

He ran towards her punching, she ducked down. He punched again and she crossed her arms in an 'x' to block it. He kept throwing punches at her crossing arms. She punched back and he ducked. But when her arm came back, he grabbed her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist and threw her. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet, only to run again towards him, jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest. She landed on her feet, thighs on top of calves, palms on the ground. He was only a few feet away from the shield. She ran and jumped towards him, sending punches into his x crossed arms. After a few punches, he grabbed her wrist. Her eyes shrunk in shock.

He twisted her around twice and into the shield. After ten seconds of hearing her scream, he pinned her into the ground.

"Do you see this Sam?! Do you think I really want to do this? Is this really what it must come to?!" he shouted. She took his arms and pinned him to the ground. She now on top.

"It's just never gonna be good enough for you is it?! The pain is teaching!" she hissed out at him. He sunk into the ground invisibly and curved is way to the surface. She turned around and chased him with a gun blazing. He jumped into the air twisting and sending a ball of energy her way. She fell on her back after it hit her boot. The gun was coming towards her. She spun on the floor to dodge it but almost fell off. She got up and rubbed her bruised arm, which the cloth was torn off.

"You don't belong with Vlad Sam!" he said.

"You don't what it's done for me!" she launched out a net towards him. He took his green hands and ran towards the net cutting it while running towards her. He let out a angry cry and punched her to the next piece of land. When she landed on her back, she turned around to see Danny standing next to her with his hand glowing in her direction.

"It doesn't have to be this way Sam. I want to help you."

"I don't need you to save me."

"You can only save your self."

"I DON'T NEED SAVING!" she kicked her feet up and kicked him a few feet away on the ground. But before he hit, he turned his body around and landed on the ground. "I'm not some sad little girl whose waiting to be rescued." she formed a whip with her ecto energy machinery on her left arm, and shot it towards him while walking towards him. "I wanted to be this way. I wanted to be with Vlad. Ever since that day you broke my heart I wanted to destroy you!" she whipped it again and sent him to the ground with out a piece of his boot. He got up and his hands and knees, gasping for breath. She hit him again on his right side and sent him to the ground. He turned on his back grunting.

"Sam, please, stop." he begged grunting out every word. She got next to him and got rid of the whip. She put her hand into a fist and into the air. She let go of her arm and into Danny's face, hitting him in the cheek.

_Flashback. 3 years._

Danny flew towards the giant tree leading the branches that covered Amity park. He heard his name being called. He flew towards the voice.

"Welcome back. I thought you were gone for good." Sam said exposing her new outfit that was connected by vines.

"Sam, we have to get you out of here."

"No, I like it here. Undergrowth has made all things new. They need me. I am their new mother."

"What!? You won't even baby sit your cousins. We have to get out of here now. Where's everybody else?" he asked. Sam snapped her fingers to reveal the purple flowers opening up with the friends and family inside. "Are friends, are family. What are you doing?"

"They will be used as nutrients for the children. All that matters now are the children." she responded turning her head to him. (rest of the ending for Urban Jungle. Scene after Undergrowth is defeated and everyone is normal again, and Danny walks up to Sam.)

"Lets just say I have a whole new respect for nature." said Danny. He then used his freezing power to create a diamond and gave it to Sam.

"What's this for?" she asked. Grabbing it.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said warmly. Then they both glazed at each other and had a moment, until Tucker ruined the moment.

_End Flashback._

Danny opened his eyes in the middle of the field. He studied his present shape. Both arms were bruised on the forearm where Sam had grabbed them to tear of his sleeves and gloves. His left cheek was swollen and purple from that punch. His eyes shifted away from his arm and to his mid section. Pieces of cloth was torn of his suit near his belt. His belt was torn. Small, thin strips on his legs were bare from where the whip had hit. And blood was crawling down his thighs. Sections of his boots were gone also due to the whip. His hair was messed up and slightly grey. Sam was sitting on the ground next to him. He took time to see what shape the fight had put her in. Her hair was tuffed, messy and grey. The purple strips of cloth that were below her shoulders, were gone, and bruises replaced them. Her exposed right forearm and a giant black and blue on the from blocking Danny's punches. And so did her machinery covering her left arm. He left forearm had a small cut on the top of it with little blood coming out, cupping the lower half of the forearm. Under her neck was a scuff mark, and a piece of her suit was missing just before her hips. Her black belt was gone. On both of her thighs rips and holes were present. Her boots also had scuff marks on them. And her right cheek had a small bruise on it from hitting the shield. The fight left them both weak and tired. But it still went on. Sam saw that Danny had awoken. She got up and stepped a few feet away and stepped to the side with the ecto-gun still working. Danny stood up and regained his strength.

"I'm sorry Danny." she said, eyes closed. A ball of ecto energy formed and she launched it off and it hit Danny's feet sending him flying. Onto his back and in another section of land. She ran towards him and jumped over the crack and to him. He flew up only a few feet to dodge her. She created the whip again and sent it his way.

"How does it feel Danny," she yelled and he flew to the ground dodging the very harmful whip. He got up grabbing his sides and looked in the back of him to see Sam in the air just landing. "To have someone so close to you hurt you as hard as they can!?"

Danny saw her face. Eyes wide with anger, eyebrows pointing down. Teeth grinded so tight together with lips apart showing them . She ran towards him punching him, stepping with each punch. Until he fell of the edge. She looked over to look for him. He flew up and punched her into the air. She landed on her back and rolled onto her stomach. He walked towards her. "Sam?" he called out. She was on her hands and knees, arms and legs shaking. She stood and faced him. She took off her boot and whacked him with it.

"Okay, ow." he said landing on the ground.

"Three years ago you broke my heart. You crushed so many of my thoughts. You hurt me in the worst way. I never let that down. I cried the whole way home. And now, I'm making sure you never hurt anyone else's feelings again." she said kicking him after each sentence as hard as she could in his side until he reverted back to human form. His clothes were ripped where his suit was. He was now on the edge. He was barely conscious. A tear from Sam's eye landed on Danny's purple cheek. His eyes were opened slightly. What he saw was Sam's shoulders high, arms straight and tight, hair covering her eyes. But tears were seen on her cheeks. Vlad was watching the whole time and clapping to his apprentice. He came on the microphone.

"Very good Samantha. Just dispose of him and I'll put the shield down. And you can come inside."

"I'll see you soon Danny." she whispered. She kicked him off the edge. The shield went down after Vlad saw Danny disappear. He looked again and saw Sam go over too. She flatten her body to catch up to Danny, and when she did, she took her graph ling hook, wrapped it around his waist, and launched the hook on to a bleacher and saved his life. When it began to retract, Danny awoke to see Sam falling the other way.

"SAM! NO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs reaching his hand for her.

"Bye Danny!" she said reaching her hand for his as her body was wrapped around by the black abyss. He tried to go ghost and save her, but he was to weak. As he came into view, he hit Plasmius with his back. He grabbed a hold of young Daniel.

"Where's Samantha?" he asked. Danny didn't respond, he was still looking into the hole knowing Sam gave up her life for his. His eyes were weary and damp. Tears forming on his eyes and eventually down his cheeks.

"She…she's, dead." Danny said softly. A few hours later he phased through the floors of Fenton Works after regaining his strength at Vlads. Tucker was in his room messing with his PDA.

"So, how'd everything go? Where's Sam? Didn't you say you were gonna bring her back?" he asked going over to Danny. He rested his hand on Tucks shoulder.

"Oh my gosh. No. she's…?" he didn't need to continue. He knew it was true. Danny laid himself on his bed. But he heard something underneath him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a note.

_Dear Danny, _

_Well, here we are, fighting for the past three years. And to be honest I regret ever joining up with Vlad. But you have to understand it was out of rage and anger. If I never followed you that day this never would've happened. But I did, and now I wish I could turn back the clock and stop myself. But I can't._

_Danny, if I die out of this fighting. Please don't use clockwork to turn back the clock. Promise? I want to be in peace where this fighting stops. And don't you dare kill yourself to be with me, I'll watch over you anyway. Please respect that wish. Thank you._

_I don't think I ever told you how much I loved you. How much I cared for you. No matter what silly crushes you had I've always liked you. You could always turn to me in a time of need. I'll see you soon. _

_Sam Manson. _

When he finished. He put it down and stared at the ceiling picturing her smiling face the way he remembered it. Happy. He tolled Tucker to call her parents and let them know. That conversation after it was over, was truly the hardest he's ever done in his 17 years of his life.

Within the next few days, Vlad had ask Danny to help him recover Sam's body. He didn't want to, but he had to, for the Mansons. The two ghosts flew into the holes, inevitable they wouldn't find her. The purple glow that escaped form Plamius was on one side of the field and the green glow on the other. Vlad radioed Danny with the Fenton-phones saying,

"Come here. I found her." Danny flew to Vlad. He stopped in his tracks and landed on the floor and saw his best friends body. Dried blood and the ground, broken spin, ribs, arm, legs, and head. Her eyes were open and white and so was her mouth. Body twisted all over the place. Danny turned around and vomited on the ground.

"Help me fix her up." Vlad said very hard. Danny didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He looked at her again and threw up again. Sick. He was sick. He's never scene a dead person this close. Especially not his best friend. He helped fix her up. Holding down his lunch. Plasmius carried her up and to the hospital. They covered it by saying it was suicide. The doctors bought it.

Three weeks later at Sam's funeral, Danny watched as the long black coffin with purple drapes lowered into the ground. They found Sam's body a few days after the fight. It was still solid, but blood was everywhere. They medical crew fixed her broken bones and head, and dressed her the dress she wore to the 9th grade dance.

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
and bury me  
in all my favorite colors,  
my sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
cause the hardest part of this,  
is leaving you._

Now turn away,   
cause I'm awful just to see  
cause all my hair's abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
but counting down the days to go. 

It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)  
Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you...

Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you...  


He stayed and help with the dirt. He looked at the gravestone and studied it. Tucker came up next to Danny and looked with him.

"She's in a better place man. See you later." Tucker said before walking away.

"Yeah, see ya'." Danny said still studying the stone with his best friends name on it. He took out a bouquet of red, purple and black flowers and rested it in front of the stone. He then walked away.

That night, Sam's ghost laid beside Danny's body while he rested.

"Thank you." she spoke into his ear. "I love you. Bye." and she was gone.

"I love you too Sam."

**AN: **OMGosh how sad. I hoped you guys enjoyed my not so happy ending to "The Feel of Betrayal." I did cry typing the end of this. Just some disclaimers here, I DO NOT own "Danny Phantom" nor "Teen Titans." the fight scenes and idea was inspired by the episode "Aftershock part one and two." and that's where I got the idea. I did listen to the songs that inspired me. The song that inspired this chapter was Christina Aguilera's "Hurt" and I wanted to put that song in here but then I heard "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance off of the new record, "The Black Parade." and that song totally fit into the funeral. "Hurt" was originally going to be at the funeral but "Cancer" took it's place and is now my favorite song by My Chemical Romance. Other songs are, "Headstrong" by Trapt, "Broken" by Amy Lee and Shaun Morgan, and more I can't remember right now. This chapter was written and finished before the 5th one was. It was funny at first.

I said I'd explain the song, and I am. The new MCR record has a main character, the patient whose tragically dying at a young age. And this song tells me/us (as in listeners) that he's dying of cancer. His loved one is by him and he's asking her some things like to be true and never marry, burry him in his favorite colors, etc. you can look it up on wiki and read it. Please don't ask about Danny's human clothes and why they're ripped. It adds to the fight. Thank you.

Thank you to all the member who took the time to read it through and review. Thank you SO much! Digital hugs for all! I really do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
